Nerf Blaster Wiki:Staff
This is the list of staff on Nerfipedia. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats, also known as commanders on this wiki, are the main users in power. They are able to access all of the features of an admin and are able to promote users and revoke users of their privileges. Bureaucrat names are highlighted in gold. List of Bureaucrats Active * NStrikeAgent335 (Head Admin) * REALNerfNinja6 Semi-Active * GameGear360 (Former Head Admin) Administrators Administrators, also known as agents on this wiki, are the bread and butter here. They help the wiki work and block spammers. Admins have all the features of rollbacks and chatmods. Admin names are highlighted in orange. List of Admins Active * BSim * THE MAGSTRIKE GUY Inactive * NBP3.0 Rollbacks Rollbacks, or rollback moderators, also known as sergeants on this wiki, are VSTF-esque like users. The help revert and undo spam and vandalism on the wiki. Rollback names are highlighted in cyan. List of Rollbacks Active * NERF NINJA666 Chat Moderators Chat Moderators, also known as chatmods for short or stealth agents on this wiki, help control the chat. They are unable to block users on the wiki, but they are able to ban and kick users on the chat. Chatmod names are highlighted in red. List of Chat Moderators Active * Nighttime Nerfer Semi-Active * Nerfking77 Inactive * Cap7a1n Falc0n Other Ranks There are other types of ranks, based on experience in a particular role (templates, .css, coding, photos, etc.). Template Masters Template Masters are good with templates and can make templates on their own. They use templates all the time. List of Template Masters * GameGear360 * NStrikeAgent335 CSS Master CSS masters are good with stuff relating to .css. Examples are Common.css, Wikia.css and Monobook.css. List of CSS Masters * NStrikeAgent335 Picture Masters Picture masters get photographs of vintage Nerf boxes. List of Picture Masters * NStrikeAgent335 Forum Moderators Forum Moderators take charge of the forums. They manage the forums, and advise users on how to properly use the forums. List of Forum Moderators * NERF NINJA666 * NStrikeAgent335 * REALNerfNinja6 Featured User of the Month This specific user gets this entitlement because of editing qualities. The featured user will change every month. Featured Users will be highlighted in Lemon. Featured User this month * See here. Rank Badges There are badges for every wiki rank available (including other ranks). The rank badges will be printed below the userpage. Rollback Badge Admin Badge Bureaucrat Badge Head Admin Badge Founder Badge Chat Moderator Badge Template Master Badge CSS Master Badge Picture Master Badge Forum Moderator Badge Featured User of the Month Badge Features of important user groups Rollback * Rollback (revert) edits with one click Chat Moderator * Kick or Ban users from chat Administrator * Bypass IP blocks * Block and unblock users * Kick or ban users from chat * Perform cascading protection (Protects all pictures and templates on page) * Promote users to chatmod status * Protect Pages * Revoke oneself of admin status * Revoke users of chatmod status * Rollback edits with one click Bureaucrat * Promote oneself * Promote users to rollback, admin, chatmod or bureaucrat status * Revoke oneself of bureaucrat status * Revoke users of rollback, chatmod or admin status Trivia * The first bureaucrat on the wiki was GameGear360. * The first admin on the wiki was NBP3.0. * The first rollback and chatmod on the wiki was NStrikeAgent335. * The first person to get promoted by NSA335 was THE MAGSTRIKE GUY. ** The first person to get adminship promotions by NSA335 was REALNerfNinja6 * The first persons on the wiki to chat were Cap7a1n Falc0n and THE MAGSTRIKE GUY. * The first person to get promoted to chatmod by another person was THE MAGSTRIKE GUY. Category:Nerfipedia